System Rules
This rule set is designed to ensure that everyone has fun. In addition, these rules assume that players use common sense and play fairly. For the sake of the other players, please follow these rules and use common sense. Health & Safety TBD Combat Recieving and Dealing Damage In Final Reality, your character's health is represented by their HP. Each point of damage you take is equal to 1 HP. Once your HP reaches 0, you are KO (Knocked Out). KO characters may not move, or speak, and must lie still. When KO, the only calls that affect you are calls of Effect. Once KO, your death count begins. Normal characters have a death count of 300 seconds. Once your death count expires, your character is permanently dead, and you may join the monster team for the rest of the session. MP represents your character's mental focus, and decreases as you use certain abilities. These abilities have an explicit MP cost per use. It is impossible to lose MP you don't currently have, therefore it is impossible to use an ability if you don't have the MP required to use it. In order to deal damage using a weapon, you must physically hit your target, whether this means slashing them with a sword or hitting them with a foam dart fired from a dart blaster. When using an ability that doesn't need to connect, you must call the name of your target. If you don't know their name, then some identifying feature will do. You may only call once per second per weapon. Temporary HP and Temporary Damage Temporary HP allows you to gain more HP than your usual maximum. However, all THP expires 30 seconds after it has been applied. THP does not stack, but subsequent casts will refresh your expiration countdown. Also, if you recieve a higher number of THP than previously, then you get that much THP. Temporary Damage is the complete opposite of THP. Temp damage goes away after 30 seconds, doesn't stack, and subsequent casts refresh your countdown. If KO by temp damage, you will regain conciousness with your previous HP total after it has expired, and your death count will not begin. However, if hit while KO from temp damage, your death count will begin. Every 1 THP cancels out every 1 temp damage. Damage Resistance, Weakness and Absorbtion If you have item (like a weapon or accessory) that gives you a Damage Resistance, then all damage you recieve from a particular source will decreased by each point of damage resistance you have. Most damage resistances protect from a singular source, such as physical, magical, or a specific element. If a call would do no damage to you, you may disregard any other part of the call, and call No Effect. If you are unable to resist the entirety of the damage, then you must call Resist. Weaknesses work on the same principal as damage resistance, but in reverse. Instead of reducing damage, they increase it. There is no need to call whether you have taken more damage from a call or not. Some damage resistances will allow you to Absorb damage from a particular source, converting the damage dealt into an HP boost. In this case, you must call Absorb. Weapons & Items Using Weapons Most weapons can be picked and swung by anyone, calling Single (unless they have something that gives them a passive damage increase). However, in order to make use of a weapon's full potential, and use your abilities, as well as the abilities present on the weapon's lammie, you must be skilled in its usage. Some weapon type (listed below) require you to be skilled to even use a weapon of that type (even unlammied ones). While dual wielding, in order use any of your abilities or either weapon's abilities, you must be skilled in the relevant Dual Wield skill. Wielding a Shield or claw along with another weapon, however, does not require a Dual Wield skill Weapon Definitions This section details the wide variety of weaponry available in Final Reality. Make sure you are aware of all of a weapon type's limitations before making decisions as to phys-reps and character progression Using Items Items represent single-use objects such as potions and grenades. To use an item, rip the tab on the lammie and call its effect. A ripped lammie can no longer be used, and should be handed to a ref ASAP. All items can be used on self, and they can also be thrown up to 5 metres (by calling the desired target). Any show-me sections must be handed to the subject immediately. While recommended, you do not need to phys-rep items. Using Accessories Accessories are objects that provide passive effects while worn. You may wear up to 2 accessories at once, and may remove/change them during preparation, unless otherwised specified. While it is recommended that you phys-rep accessories, you do not need to. In this case, simply attach the lammie to section of clothing that is in plain sight. Session Flow Each session is split into two distinctive sections, which rotate until time-out. This is broken down on this diagram. Intermission Intermission takes place between missions within your current base of operations. Intermission is designed to allow players to focus on roleplay, by talking to one another, as well as talk to the NPCs and set up certain parts of their downtime. If you want to talk to specific NPC, who is not currently in the area, please ask one of the refs. During intermissions, you may chose a mission to undertake from the mission board. Please let the refs know which one you are choosing. The refs will then ask the players whether or not they are sortieing (or joining the monster team) on this mission. The mission will begin once all of the players have decided what they are doing. Missions Missions comprise the action section of the LRP, and are broken down in the following way Preparation Preparation takes place between encounters, and allows the players to recouparate, and prepare for the next encounter. They may use any items or abilities during this period. During preparation, a ref will brief you on the next encounter. Once you have been briefed, call Time In when you are ready Encounter Encounters are sections of the game where combat can take place, although they are sometimes roleplay based. During an encounter, you can escape and return to base, failing the mission, but keeping your character alive. To do this, get to an Escape Point (which will be described by a ref). You must remain at the escape point for 10 seconds. Once 10 seconds are elapsed, put your hand on your head to signify being OOC. If other players are still proceding on the mission, you may join the monster team until the mission is over. Category:OOC Information